


LDWS Drabbles

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of drabbles from the Last Drabble Writer Standing competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flip of the Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 Prompt: Are we there yet?

“This is the third station we’ve listened to in the past five minutes, can you  _stop_?” Dean asks from the back seat of the car shared with Seth and Roman.   
  
“There’s nothing good on,” Seth tells him from the passenger seat. Even though Roman’s driving, he lets Seth have free reign over the radio, and Dean has no idea why. Seth’s taste in music is horrible.  
  
“Well, maybe if you just left it on a station, something good will come on,” Dean says, flopping back onto the seat.  
  
Seth changes the station again, just to be a dick.  
  
“Really?” He leans forward, sticking his head between the two seats. “Are we there yet?”  
  
Roman takes a glance down at the clock and answers, “We still have another two hours.”  
  
“You’re joking. Let me drive and I’ll have us there in half the time.”  
  
“No.” Roman doesn’t hesitate in giving his answer.   
  
“C’mon!”  
  
“No.”  
  
Dean flops backwards again. “Ow,” he says when his head smacks against the window. “Fine.”  
  
They’ve already been in the car five hours, have pulled over three times for bathroom breaks, and one time so Dean could buy a Sonic slush and tater tots. They’re all antsy, ready to get to their next city. Which is now about one hour and fifty-five minutes away.   
  
“Really?!” Dean shouts when Seth fiddles with the radio again.  
  
“That one was getting fuzzy,” Seth replies.   
  
“You two are the worst.” He sticks his hand under his head, leaning against the window, shutting his eyes. “Don’t bother me.”  
  
Seth turns the radio up.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“If me ‘n Rome have to stay up, so do you.”  
  
“The  _worst_ ,” Dean grumbles. “Just let me nap for ten minutes.”  
  
“Right, a ten minute long nap.”  
  
“Just wake me up!”  
  
Roman snorts. “Have you ever tried waking you up?” he asks.  
  
Dean pauses a moment, knowing how much of an asshole he is when he wakes up. “Fine. Point taken. But you’re still the worst.”  
  
“That’s what brothers are for, right?” Seth asks, turning around to grin at Dean before flipping to the next station.


	2. Two Outta Three Ain’t Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Prompt: Last Call

It’s nearly 3AM when the bartender announces last call. Dean finishes up his whiskey and asks the bartender for his tab. He’s reaching for his wallet when the bartender says, “It’s already paid for.”

“Wha’?” Dean asks, hand paused in midair.

“That guy already took care of it,” she tells him, pointing over to a guy sitting at the opposite end of the bar. He’s got long hair, pulled back into a bun, part of his hair bleached blonde. 

“He couldn’t just buy me a drink like a normal person?” Dean asks.

She gives him a shrug, then moves on to take care of other patrons. 

Dean gets up, then plops himself in the chair next to the man who paid his tab. “Is this your thing? Go to a different bar every night, find some tatty lookin’ dude and pay off their bar tab? So, what? So you can fuck ‘em? Blackmail ‘em? Murder ‘em?”

“What?!” 

“Just the kind of thing a murderer would say,” Dean mutters.

“No. I just…” he trails off, running a hand through his hair. “Anything I say from here on out is gonna make me sound like a murderer to you, isn’t it?”

Dean grins. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya. I’m Dean.”

“Seth.”

“I am curious, though. You do this often?”

“No, I just… I felt like doing something nice.”

“So instead of coming over and asking me what I’m drinkin’ and buying me another, you just sit on the other side of the room and silently pay off my tab? That’s a new approach.”

“Alrighty, boys, you don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here,” the bartender interrupts. She’s got a rag in hand, ready to clean up. 

Seth takes the final sip of his drink and stands up, leaving a nice tip on the table. They head out of the bar together, the cool night air a refreshing change. “So… I don’t think there’s anywhere else to go.”

Dean checks his watch, sees it’s past 3AM. “Nope,” he agrees. “But you must have a plan since you paid off my tab.”

“I might have been hoping for one of the options you listed,” Seth confesses.

“As long as it’s not blackmail or murder.”

Seth smiles, hailing down a cab. “Coming with?” he asks, holding the door open. It takes only seconds for Dean to slide into the backseat alongside Seth.


	3. Last First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 Prompt: omg! I didn't mean to send that to you!

“I’m going for a run,” Roman tells Seth pulling a tank-top over his head.  
  
“Ok, I’ll be heading to the gym soon,” Seth replies.   
  
“See ya there.” Roman bends down and kisses Seth before heading out.  
  
Grabbing his phone, Seth opens his contacts to text his mother.  _I’m gonna ask him today_. He’s told her of his plan, told her he’s the one. And today’s the day. He just needs to pick up the ring.   
  
Moments later, Seth gets a text from his mother.  _:) he better say yes!_  
  
Once at Jared, he’s taken to get the ring they sized for Roman out from behind the counter. She shines it up for him one final time before placing it into its box. Seth snaps a picture of it, then opens up his messages, not realizing he has a new text from Roman.  _Ur not at the gym yet? Where ru?_    
  
So, instead of sending the picture of the ring and  _oh he’ll say yes_  to his mother, he sends it to Roman. When he finally looks and sees the name at the top of the screen, his eyes grow wide and his breathing stops. “Oh shit. I sent that to Roman.”   
  
When he finalizes the sale and leaves the store, ring in pocket, he heads right over to the gym. Where Roman’s outside waiting for him. “Hey, Rome. You… you weren’t supposed to get that.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No.” He hangs his head, defeated. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”  
  
“Well, I was definitely surprised,” he chuckles. “And I do say yes.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Of course, dumbass. Now, let me see it in person.”  
  
Seth smiles, relieved, and pulls the ring out. As Roman slips it on, he snaps a picture of Roman’s hand and texts his mother  _he said yes_.


	4. Oh, We’re Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 Prompt: Sharing a Hotel Bed

The incessant buzzing of his phone alarm is what wakes Seth. His hand blindly reaches out for his phone. Only, his phone isn’t on the bedside table. He fully opens his eyes and looks across the room, seeing a pile of clothes on the floor. Two pairs of pants, two t-shirts, two pairs of underwear. And the other bed is empty. Ignoring his phone for a moment, he turns, expecting to see someone’s head on the pillow beside him, just to find two feet in his face. He smacks a foot, getting kicked at in response. “Hey!”  
  
“The fuck?” Dean asks groggily, waking up and realizing his position.  
  
“Wish I knew.” He pauses. “And, uh, I’m pretty sure we’re both naked.”  
  
Dean lifts up the blanket he and Seth are both under. “Yup. Definitely naked.” He laughs. “And halfway to 69.”  
  
Seth groans, running a hand down his face. “We’re naked in the same bed, I’m hungover, trying to figure out what happened, and you’re laughing about us being halfway to 69ing.”  
  
“Maybe 69ing’s what happened,” Dean suggests.   
  
“What?”  
  
“It’d make sense.”  
  
“No it wouldn’t.” Seth’s face flushes, looking back to the pile of clothes, because, yeah, it might actually.  
  
Suddenly, Dean’s up on his hands and knees, straddling Seth’s entire body, bare ass right in Seth’s face. He turns his head, grinning. “It wouldn’t?”


	5. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 Prompt: First Time

It started freshman year, both new to the school, Randy new to the city entirely. He made some friends right off the bat, but he also made one hell of an enemy. Since day one they were bitter rivals, be it in the classroom or on the football field.   
  
When asked, they could never say just what it was about the other guy that they hated so much, just that they  _hated him_. John always had to be better than Randy, Randy always had to be better than John.  
  
Sophomore year, John made first string on the football team and Randy didn’t, John made sure to gloat each chance he got.  
  
Junior year, Randy made first string, and he made sure everyone knew it.  
  
Senior year, things finally changed. There weren’t many mutual friends between them, most people either friends with John or with Randy. However, Dave Batista was one of the few. He could never for the life of him figure out why they didn’t like each other. Figured it was probably because they were too similar.   
  
Just after football season, Dave hosted a party at his house for the entire team, as well as the cheerleaders and a handful of other cute girls Dave knew. There was also plenty of alcohol.   
  
During the course of the night, as the alcohol started flowing free, a game of truth or dare started up. It started off tame enough. I dare you to eat a spoonful of mayonnaise. Tell me about your first kiss. I dare you to stick your foot in the toilet. How often do you jerk off?  
  
And then John gets picked, and he chooses dare. The girl, Kelly, whispers to her friend Melina and both giggle. “I dare you to kiss Randy.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Are you scared?” Kelly asks.  
  
“No! I just don’t want my mouth anywhere near Orton’s!”  
  
“Well, you chose dare,” she reminds him.  
  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll do it.”  
  
“And make sure it’s a real kiss,” she adds.   
  
John gives her a death glare, but she just grins and sips her beer. He then turns his attention to Randy, who’s equally less than thrilled about the turn of events. John then stands up and crosses the room to stand in front of Randy’s seat. Kelly gestures for Randy to stand, as well.  
  
The second their lips touch, though, it’s as if they can’t get enough of each other. Their tongues slip between the other’s lips and slide over lips and teeth and tongue. Their hands are grabbing at hems of t-shirts, brushing over skin.   
  
“Well, shit,” Kelly mutters. She didn’t know if John’d do it at all, and now he’s swallowing Randy whole.   
  
When they finally part, a string of saliva connects their lips for the briefest of time. For the first time, it all makes sense, the years of hatred and tension between them. Everyone always bet they’d either end up fighting each other. No one guessed they’d end up fucking each other.


	6. With a Little Help from My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 Prompt: I don't get paid enough for this

The movie ended about five minutes ago, and Roman’s waiting outside the door for all the stragglers who like to stay until the credits have finished rolling. Once a couple more people trickle out, Roman assumes the theatre is empty and heads in with his broom and dust pan.  
  
Only the theatre isn’t empty. In the very back row, one boy is crouched down low in his seat, his mop of blonde curls going every which way. His eyes are shut and his mouth slightly parted, hands tangled into a mass of black hair in his lap. The other boy is wedged between the seats, head bobbing up and down.   
  
“Oh hell no,” Roman says to himself, shaking his head as he watches the display taking place in front of him. “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.”  
  
He’s really not sure of the protocol in this scenario. He’s been told that if there are teenagers kissing to just break them up. But blowjobs? That’s  _not_  in the handbook.  
  
Finally, the blonde lets out a loud gasp and raises his hips off the seat. A few seconds later, he’s grinning, totally relaxed.   
  
“Are you two done now?” Roman asks.  
  
Seth sits up quickly, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at the guy down at the end of the row, cheeks blooming red with embarrassment. He had no idea they formed an audience. Hell, he didn’t know the movie even ended.   
  
In contrast, Dean just zips up before standing. “Yeah, we’re done. Like what you saw?”  
  
Seth just whacks Dean on the arm.   
  
“You know there’s better places to get a blowjob, right?” Roman asks, sweeping up a few pieces of popcorn. “Like, places you don’t have to pay $10 just to get in? And places where employees making minimum wage don’t have to clean up after you?”  
  
Dean grins and says, “You should try it sometime, big guy, might change your mind.”


	7. (Finding) Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 7 Prompt: stuck in an elevator

He never takes the elevator, doesn’t even  _like_  elevators, always opting for the stairs to get to his apartment. But today he spots his attractive neighbor from a couple doors down waiting for the elevator, so he makes an exception.   
  
Roman heads to the elevator, standing next to Seth. Seth turns his head just enough to see Hot Guy from 506 waiting next to him, then quickly turns his head away, not wanting to get caught staring.   
  
It seems to take forever for the elevator to get to the ground floor, but it finally does, and both men step inside. With a jerk, the elevator starts up, dinging as it gets to the 2nd and 3rd floors. And then, with another jerk, the elevator comes to a halt. The lights all flicker. Once. Twice. Then they go out and the emergency lights flash on.  
  
“What the fuck?” Seth asks.  
  
“Oh hell no,” Roman mutters, shaking his head as he pounds a fist on the doors. “Hey! Hey, open up!”   
  
“Dude, we’re going anywhere anytime soon.” Seth leans against the back wall. “We’re stuck.” And he already knows their cells won’t work, the elevator blocking all signals.  
  
“No. No, that’s not ok.” Roman pounds on the doors again. “Someone get me out of here!”  
  
Seth pushes off from the wall and takes two steps to get to Roman. Placing a hand on his shoulder and says, “Hey, calm down.”  
  
Roman turns his head, eyes blown wide. “Calm down? We’re stuck in an elevator and you expect me to calm down?!”  
  
“Wait. Are you claustrophobic?”   
  
“Do you actually like small spaces?” Roman asks.  
  
“But this isn’t even that small! Look, I can walk around and everything.” Seth demonstrates, walking from Roman to the back wall, then to Roman.  
  
“Oh, boy, so I might be stuck in a 5x5 box my whole life but at least I can take two steps in each direction!”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Seth’s never been good at dealing with things like this, never knows the right things to say. “But, look, freaking out won’t do us any good. Can’t you just, I dunno, picture wide open spaces and green fields?” he asks.  
  
That actually gets Roman to settle for a moment, long enough for him to raise an eyebrow at Seth. “No.”  
  
“If you hate elevators so much, why’d you take this one?” Seth asks after a pause, not knowing what else to say.  
  
That also stops Roman from going back to his freakout. He stutters and sputters a few times, starting sentences over before finally saying, “You?”  
  
“Yeah?” That surprises Seth. If only he’d known Hot Guy from 506 was just as into him…  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Seth grins, then, in a bold move, presses his lips to Roman’s. “I appreciate the company.”


	8. If I Can Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Choice: Favorite Song

Every night, his dreams are so clear and vivid. Images of himself tangled up with Ted’s strong body dance in his mind. He  _feels_  Ted’s lips on his, feels his tongue caressing his mouth, feels his hands glide over his smooth skin, feels his cock push into him, feels him thrusting against his prostate, feels him come deep inside, feels the cum drizzle out.   
  
Every morning Cody awakes to sticky sheets and messy boxers.   
  
And right now, the happiness on Ted’s face as his glowing bride walks down that aisle, reminds Cody he’ll only ever have him in his dreams.


	9. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 1 Prompt: Netflix and Chill

It’s around 7PM when Ted gets the message. 

_The guys are in town tonight wanna hang out?_

He can’t help but smile. Of course he’s going to say yes. Hell, he’s been hoping all day for this message to come. 

_I’d love to_

Cody texts him the name of the hotel he’s at, and Ted replies that he’ll be there as soon as possible. He tells his wife he’s heading out to meet up with his old friends, and while she’s never been a fan of him going out with them, he always comes back looking much happier the next day, so she lets him go. 

He guns it all the way to the hotel, and books it up to Cody’s room, breathing hard as he knocks.

“Hey,” Cody greets as he opens the door.

“Hey.”

Cody takes Ted by the hand and leads him over to the bed. His laptop is sitting open on the comforter, and he says, “Thought I’d put on a movie and we could catch up on things.”

“Sounds good.” 

They both crawl onto the bed, taking the same sides they always took in the past, and move in close to one another. Cody picks a random movie on Netflix and lets it play. He wraps an arm around Ted’s shoulders and rests their heads together. “How’s everything?”

“Things are good, man. Really good. How about you? How’s married life?”

“It’s good, she’s amazing.” He pauses for a minute. “But she’s not you.”

“I know.”

“I miss you so damn much,” Cody tells him, turning his head to nuzzle into the crook of Ted’s neck, kissing him softly. 

“I miss you, too.” He eases Cody’s head up and holds the side of his face in his palm. “I think of you all the time.” Slowly, he moves his head forward and presses their lips together. He can feel Cody’s hand cupping his crotch, knows he’s already starting to stir.

It doesn’t take long for them to forget about the movie playing in the background as they remember just how perfectly their bodies fit together.


	10. One Thing Leads to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 2 Prompt: Truth or Dare

“C’mon, quit being such a bitchass,” John says. “You _always_ pick truth!”

“Because I know your dares are gonna suck,” Ted replies.

“That’s the whole point, though.”

“So why would I pick dare?”

“To quit being such a bitchass,” John answers. 

“Fine. Dare.”

John grins. “I dare you to lick the toilet seat after Randy sits on it.”

“Oh, gross. You might as well just dare me to lick his ass at that point, shit.”

Cody turns his head to look at Ted. “You say that like there’s something wrong with licking ass.”

“What?! Ass isn’t for _licking_.”

“Wait, you mean you’ve never…? No one’s ever…?”

“No! No one’s ever licked my ass before!”

“Do you want someone to?” Cody asks after a second.

“No!”

“You really don’t know what you’re missing. It feels _incredible_ , Teddy.”

“He makes a fair point,” Randy says, and John nods beside him.

“The hell? Why are you two siding with him?!”

“Well, John and I have been fucking off and on for a couple years now, so we’ve been there, done that, will definitely do it again.”

“Years?!”

“So, about that dare. You still gonna do it, or are you gonna try something else instead?” John asks, looking to Cody.

“I…” he looks to Cody, who’s undressing him with his eyes, “…something else.”

“You made the right choice. You kids have fun, and don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”


	11. It’s Sad to Belong to Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 3 Prompt: The One That Got Away

The second he met his tag team partner, he knew. He knew he was _the one._ Their lives had run such similar paths, yet they’d never met, not until now. And now that they have, it takes everything he has not to think of his partner day in and day out.

Through their conversations, though, Cody’s quick to learn about the girlfriend. The girlfriend who soon becomes the fiancée. The fiancée who soon becomes the wife. 

He spends their matches staring, aching for their skin to touch just briefly during a tag. He spends their days traveling together wishing he could reach over the middle console to simply rest his hand on Ted’s knee. He spends nights sharing a room with Ted, hoping the other man won’t hear him jerk himself off to the mere thought of him. 

But he never says a word. Who is he, the son of a son of a plumber, to compare to the first love of a high school sweetheart? 

Even now, as he travels the world with a wife of his own, he knows that feeling from all those years ago was right. Ted is the one, and he let him slip away.


	12. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 4 Prompt: Wardrobe Malfunction

“Curses!” Stardust blurts out. He’s expecting a visitor, a man from his distant past, but can’t remove his wrestling attire. He’s been tugging at the zipper for ten minutes to no avail. When a knock comes on the door, he opens it, finding Ted on the other side. 

Ted’s shocked, to say the least. Cody’s face is covered in black and blue paint, and his body is still encased in its latex suit. “Hello, old friend.” Stardust steps aside, allowing Ted entrance. 

“Hey,” he greets. “Uh, is there a reason you’re still… dressed like that?”

“This blasted contraption won’t come off! Perhaps you could assist?”

It’s strange. It’s Cody’s voice coming through, his lisp that Ted always loved still strong, but the words coming from his mouth are not at all Cody-like. Still, he agrees to help. “Sure.”

Cody turns his back to him, allowing Ted access to the unmoving zipper. He tugs and yanks, and eventually ends up ripping the suit. 

“Alas, another one ruined,” Stardust says as he widens the rip to peel the suit off his body. 

As more skin is revealed, Ted’s shocked to see that Cody has _nothing_ on underneath. His bare ass is exposed to Ted as he bends down to free his legs. “You’re naked under that thing?”

“But of course.” Cody turns to him like it’s nothing, like being naked in front of Ted is the most normal thing in the world. 

And that’s all it takes to open the floodgates. Ted steps in closer, hands cupping Stardust’s cheeks, and brings their lips together. Stardust hisses as they kiss. 

As Ted’s clothes end up on the floor and they both walk until Cody’s back is pressed against a wall, Ted finds it strange how everything’s so similar to how things used to be. Cody’s ass is still so tight and hot and the perfect fit for him. Cody’s body still moves the same under his touch. But at the same time, it’s all so different. Before there was never black paint smudged over both their faces, or the walls of the rooms they fucked in. Cody never used to “keee” or squeal as he got fucked, but he does now, and the sounds are strangely beautiful to Ted’s ears. And just before he comes, he proclaims, “Oh, Ted, I’m seeing _starrrs_ ,” as his back arches and Ted comes inside him, agreeing wholeheartedly.


	13. Breaking Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 5 Prompt: The Fair's in Town

“What do you think the world record is for the most corndogs shoved in someone’s mouth?” Seth asks as they walk past a fried dough stand.

“There’s a world record for that?”

Seth starts whipping his head around, on the lookout for a vendor selling corndogs. “When I was, like, fifteen, my friends wanted to see who could fit the most corndogs in their mouths. I got four.”

Dean pauses for a moment, imagining how wide Seth’s jaw must have been, how stretched open his mouth had to be. “Shit.”

Finding a vendor, Seth orders a dozen. Once they’re all fried up, Seth’s handed his piping hot plate of corndogs. “Here, hold this for me,” he says, shoving the plate at Dean. They’re not even out of site of the stand before Seth starts stretching out his jaw. “I’m gonna get more than last time,” he insists. 

“More power to ya.”

Seth reaches out and grabs the first stick. He eyes the corndog before sliding the first one into his mouth. Dean has the second one ready to go when Seth reaches for it. 

Dean’s eyes are the size of dinner plates by the time Seth squeezes the fifth corndog past his lips. He’s even attracted a crowd. There’s drool dripping down his chin and his face is red from the effort, but he pushes his jaw to the limit and works the sixth and final corndog into his mouth.

“Holy shit,” Dean says after Seth pulls all six out of his mouth at once. He glances down, his cock already at half mast. “How come you never shared that little talent with me before?”

Seth follows Dean’s eyes down, seeing just how excited Dean got watching his little show. “You never asked. But maybe we can go on the Ferris Wheel and I can demonstrate some more.”


	14. Because the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 6 Prompt: Coffee?

As Seth starts to wake up, he doesn’t even have to think about it, he already knows whose limbs are wrapped around him like an octopus. Dean. 

They stayed friendly when The Shield broke up, still texted and said hi in passing. But they didn’t stay… _this_. Not like Seth could truly define what they were before, but it’s been two years. Two years where the only contact they’ve had is inside the squared circle. 

Now, as Seth rubs at his eyes and slowly pries himself out of Dean’s grip, it feels as though nothing changed between them. As he thinks of the night before, it’s as though they never lost a beat, like that two years didn’t make an ounce of difference. 

“Seth?” comes the gravelly voice beside him.

Seth looks down to see Dean’s blue eyes gazing up through his messy blonde curls. “Morning.”

“Hey.” Dean pushes himself up, sitting against the pillows. 

“Hey.”

“Long time no see, huh?” Dean asks. 

Chuckling, Seth agrees, “Yeah. So, you want coffee or anything?”

“God, yes.”

Seth pushes the covers off himself, noticing how Dean looks at him as he stands naked from the bed. He doesn’t bother putting anything on as he heads to the coffee pot. Once he gets the water going, he finally slips a pair of sweats on, leaving his chest exposed. “So, uh, so this?” Seth starts, gesturing between himself and Dean. 

“Yeah?” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, it’s been a while.”

“That it has.” Dean leans back further, arms crossed behind his head and smirks. “Still as good as it used to be.”

They both hear the coffee beginning to trickle through the machine. “You think?”

“You don’t?”

Seth just grins at him before he starts opening the Styrofoam cups provided in the hotel room. “You still take your coffee black?”

Dean has to admit, he’s impressed. It’s been two years since he and Seth shared coffee together in a hotel room bed, yet Seth still remembers how he takes it. “Actually, Roman got me hooked on that sugary creamer shit. I like hazelnut.”

Seth looks up and almost pours the burning coffee onto his hand. “What?”

“I’m kidding, yeah, I still take it black.”

Bringing the two cups of coffee over to the bed, Seth hands one off to Dean before setting the other on the nightstand next to his side. He sits back down, joining Dean in leaning back against the headboard. “I missed this,” he admits. 

“What, the sex or me?” Dean asks.

“You.”

Dean takes a sip of the too hot coffee, burning his tongue slightly. It doesn’t stop him from sipping at it again, though. Once he sets the cup aside he nods. “Don’t tell anyone I said this, but I missed this, too. I mean, the sex, not you.”

“God, you’re such an asshole.”

Dean smirks at him again, and Seth wants to kiss that stupid look right off his face. So he does.


	15. Tales of 7-Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Week 7 Prompt: Pit Stop

“Dean, what the hell is that?” Seth asks as two armfuls of junk is set down on the counter in front of him.  
  
“Necessities. You  _told_  me to go get necessities. So I did.”  
  
The clerk begins to ring the items up, but Seth reaches out and stops him from grabbing the third pack of Twinkies. “I meant, like, water and protein bars, Dean! Not Twinkies, Cheetos and a Big Gulp the size of Texas.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him,” Dean says to the cashier as he knocks the Twinkies out of Seth’s hands, back onto the counter. “As you were.”  
  
He gives into the losing battle. “Didn’t you have one of those today?” he asks as Dean sips his soda.  
  
“Yeah, but I needed a refill.”   
  
Seth just rolls his eyes. “Fine. But I’m  _not_  stopping every fifteen minutes to take a piss break.”  
  
Dean just shrugs before taking another sip.   
  
When the cashier tells them the total, Seth looks to Dean, who stares back at Seth. “Forgot my wallet in the car. Oh, hey, let’s get one of these, too,” he says, finding the steamed hotdogs.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“What? I’ll get us at the next stop.”  
  
“Sure you will,” Seth says with a sigh, handing over the cash. They head out to the car, Seth having to hold all of Dean’s purchases while he gets in.   
  
He hands everything back to Dean, then heads to the driver’s side and slips in behind the wheel. Just as he turns the ignition on, Dean says, “Hey, wait, can you hold on a sec? I gotta piss.” 


End file.
